dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Locations (Dragon Age II)
Over the course of Dragon Age II, Hawke can travel to different locations in the Free Marches, notably Kirkwall and the Vimmark Mountains. With the exceptions of the main locations, the base game uses identical layout maps for several locations with minor changes such as different collectibles being spread differently or sections of the map being inaccessible. Some of these locations may also be random encounters. Generic maps Caves and mines Caves and mines environment (DA2).jpg Caves and mines map (DA2).png * Bone Pit Mines: The Bone Pit (Act 1), Cave Crawling (Act 2) * Smuggler's Cut: Blackpowder Courtesy (Act 2) * Gallows Dungeon: Dissent (Act 2) * Varterral Hunting Ground / Mountain Cave: Mirror Image (Act 2), A Murder of Crows (Act 3) * The Sink: Gamlen's Greatest Treasure (Act 3) * Drakestone Mines: Justice (Act 3) Dungeons AbandonedThaig3.png Dungeon map (DA2).png * Ruined Passage: Magistrate's Orders (Act 1) * Abandoned Thaig / Hidden Dungeon: Forbidden Knowledge (Act 2) * Bone Pit Mines: Cavern of Dead (Act 2) * Hidden Dungeon: Sundermount (Act 3) Sewers Sewers environment (DA2).jpg Sewers map (DA2).png * Disused Passage: Act 1 to Act 3 * The First Sacrifice (Act 1) * Winding Alley: Following the Qun (Act 2) * The Sewers: Justice (Act 3) * Hidden Sewer: The Last Holdouts (Act 3) Lairs Lair environment (DA2).jpg Lair map (DA2).png * Abandoned Slaver Den: A Bitter Pill (Act 2) * The Forgotten Lair: Forbidden Knowledge (Act 2) Hideouts Hideout environment (DA2).jpg Hideout map (DA2).png * Undercity Warrens: Shepherding Wolves (Act 1) * Sanctuary: Enemies Among Us (Act 1) * The Killer's Lair: All That Remains (Act 2) * Ser Varnell's Refuge: Offered and Lost (Act 2) * Brekker's Hideaway: Inside Job (Act 2) * Arlan's Hideaway: Inside Job (Act 2) * Sewer Passage: On The Loose (Act 3) * Hidden Supply Depot: A Noble Agenda (Act 3) Foundries Dark Foundry.jpg Foundry map (DA2).png * Dark Foundry: The First Sacrifice (Act 1) * Dark Foundry: All That Remains (Act 2) * Lost-End Foundry: To Catch a Thief (Act 2) Alleys Alley enviroment (DA2).jpg Alley map (DA2).png * Side Alley: Blackpowder Courtesy (Act 2) * Blind Alley: Prime Suspect (Act 2) * Run Down Alley: The Lowdown (Act 2) * Decrepit Alley: Hometown Breed (Act 2) * Run Down Alley: Reining It In (Act 3) * Decrepit Alley: Kind of Want (Act 3) Warehouses Warehouse environment (DA2).jpg Warehouse map (DA2).png * Arthuris's Private Dock: An Errant Letter (Act 1) * Woodrow's Warehouse: Finders Keepers (Act 1) * Warehouse: Pier Pressure (Act 1) * Smetty's Fish Guttery: Gamlen's Greatest Treasure (Act 3) * Secret Meeting Place: Best Served Cold (Act 3) * Castillon's Landing: No Rest for the Wicked (Act 3) Caverns Caverns environment (DA2).jpg Caverns map (DA2).png * Slaver Caverns: Wayward Son (Act 1) * Tal-Vashoth Cavern: Blackpowder Promise (Act 1) * Runaway's Cavern: Act of Mercy (Act 1) * Bounty Hunter Getaway: Search and Rescue (Act 2) Small caverns Small caverns environment (DA2).jpg Small caverns map (DA2).png * Dank Cave: Forbidden Knowledge (Act 2) * Cave: Forbidden Knowledge (Act 2) * Pride's End: A New Path (Act 3) * Blood Mage Refuge: The Last Holdouts (Act 3) Mansions Mansion environment (DA2).jpg Mansion map (DA2).png * Fenris's Mansion * Danarius's Manor: Bait and Switch (Act 1) * The Barracks: Night Lies (Act 1) * Bartrand's Estate: Family Matter (Act 2) * Bartrand's Estate: Haunted (Act 3) * De Launcet Mansion: On The Loose (Act 3) * Suspicious House: Red Run Streets (Act 3) Estates Estate environment (DA2).jpg Estate map (DA2).png * Amell Estate Cellar: Birthright (Act 1) * DuPuis Estate: Prime Suspect (Act 2) * Suspicious House: Ladies' Lights Out (Act 2) * Harimann Estate: Repentance (Act 2) Mountains ;Layout 1 Mountains 1 environment (DA2).jpg Mountains 1 map (DA2).png * Wilmod's Camp: Enemies Among Us (Act 1) * Dead Man's Pass: Blackpowder Promise (Act 1) * Holding Caves: A Bitter Pill (Act 2) ;Layout 2 Mountains 2 environment (DA2).jpg Mountains 2 map (DA2).png * Sundermount Ambush Site: The Way It Should Be (Act 1) * Wounded Coast Approach: Act of Mercy (Act 1) * Outside Kirkwall: Inside Job (Act 2) * Antivan Camp: A Murder of Crows (Act 3) ;Layout 3 Mountains 3 environment (DA2).jpg Mountains 3 map (DA2).png * Abandoned Ruins: Magistrate's Orders (Act 1) * Vimmark Mountain Pass: Shepherding Wolves (Act 1) * Ironwood Clearing: Herbalist's Tasks (Act 1) * Outside Smuggler's Cut: Blackpowder Courtesy (Act 2)